College Life
by AwesomePrussianBlue
Summary: College AU. Dorm room life, friendship, parties, romance and heartbreak; or in other words: your typical college experience, starring our favourite Hetalia and Nyotalia characters. Multiple pairings; yuri, yaoi and het
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first multi-chapter fanfiction.**

 **There will be multiple pairings, so far I have planned to include Prussia/fem!Canada, Sweden/fem!Finland, Spain/fem! , Germany/fem!Italy, Greece/fem!Japan, Russia/fem!China, Aus/hun, US/UK, Liet/pol, fem Den/Nor**

 **Rated M for future chapters (sex, alcohol, maybe drugs)**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

Madeline Williams sat on the edge of her bed, her fingers nervously fiddling with the hem of her red hoodie. Today was her first official day at college. She would meet her new roommates, two girls she did not know yet. At first she was not happy about the whole situation, after all nobody wanted to live with two complete strangers, especially since people usually ignored her. _Hopefully they will see me,_ she thought. What made everything a lot worse was the fact that she ended up at the same school as her brother Alfred. Not that they did not get along, but Alfred tended to be pretty energetic, to say the least, so she would never be able to compare to him.

Madeline's thought were interrupted when the door opened slowly, revealing a small girl with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Konnichiwa", she said politely. "My name is Sakura Honda."

"Madeline Williams", she replied softly with a smile. "So, we are going to be roommates, eh?"

"Hai. I hope that we will get along greatly."

"I'm sure we will. I already took this bed, if it is alright with you."

Sakura nodded and picked up one of her bags. "Then, I will be sleeping on this bed."

"Sure, go ahead. By the way, I brought some candy with me, so please help yourself." Madeline placed a bowl filled with different Canadian sweets on her desk.

"Arigato, this is very kind of you."

Suddenly, the door fell open once again and a short, blond girl stumbled in, falling over her own suitcase in the process.

"Hei!", she greeted, getting up from the floor. "So, you two are my new roommates, right? I just walked into the wrong room and this really creepy guy asked me to become one with him. Anyway, I am Tina Väinämöinen!" Madeline smiled as she introduced herself. She already sensed that they would get along well, both of her roommates seemed nice.

"So, I will be taking this bed, right?", she said, pointing to the free bed on the right side of the room.

"I hope you are okay with it."

"Sure! I don't really mind. Do you guys already know anyone here?", she asked as she started putting sheets on.

"My twin brother also attends this school. Well, and my cousin, but we are not really close. Oh I forgot to mention, I brought candy for all of us."

"Kiitos, Madeline! I love candy!", she said, chewing on a piece of maple-flavoured chocolate, "what about you Sakura?"

"I do not know anybody yet, since I just came here from Japan."

"You come from Japan? That's so cool! Well, I am Finnish, but my family moved when I was still a child. Two of my friends are also going here, they ended up rooming with each other", the Finn explained as she tried to attach a poster on the wall over her bed.

"I hope you are not sad that you won't live with them", the black-haired girl said gently.

"Oh no way! I mean, we are friends, but they can be a handful, especially Michaela."

The three girls continued chatting and unpacking their stuff. Madeline was relieved that her roommates seemed so friendly.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, nearly knocking over Sakura, who was putting some of her manga books on the wooden shelf, in the process.

"Idiota, I told you to knock before you enter!", an angry voice screamed after the girl that had just entered their room. The brown-haired girl had a bright, innocent smile on her face, twisting a few strands of her hair from her ponytail around her finger. Behind her, another brunette followed, looking annoyed. "Feliciana, I told you not to just walk into other people's rooms!", she scolded.  
"Ve, but sorella, I just wanted to say hello!", she whined. The girl with the darker hair just grumbled.

"Ciao! My name is Feliciana and this is my sorella Lovina! We live right next door and I hope we will all be really good friends! Oh, is that candy? I love candy! Not as much as pasta though. Do you all love pasta? It's such a great food, riiight?" All the other girls looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I like pasta, it's nice", Tina finally said with an uncertain smile.

"See Lovina, we will make so many good friends! By the way, we are twins! So cool, right?"

"Sì, now stop bothering them or they will hate you!" Feliciana's eyes began to water.

"N-No, prease don't cry. I hope that we will get along greatly!", Sakura tried to calm her down.

"Oh, there you are, I knew that you would forget your keys aru!", another girl said as she entered. "Nín hǎo, my name is Chun-Yan Wang."

"This is so nice, now we all know each other! Grazie Maddie for letting me eat your yummy candy!", Feliciana exclaimed happily as she put another piece of candy into her mouth.

"Idiota, we are not here to eat all of their stuff! Come on now, we still have to unpack!", Lovina said as she pulled her sister out of the room.

"Well, have fun unpacking guys!", Tina called after them. Sakura closed the door and started picking up the books that had fallen down.

"These girls are certainly strange", she stated. The Finn laughed slightly.

"They sure are, but when I came here I saw this girl walking around with a frying pan, that's what I call really weird."

"Oh, so you already saw my friends' roommate, Maddie. Lovise just messaged me, saying her roommate is carrying a frying pan. Her name is Elizaveta."

…...

Arthur Kirkland had already started unpacking his things and neatly putting them where they belonged. Of course, he made sure to pay most attention to his beloved books. As a literature major, he had brought quiet a few and had already organized them when he first arrived. The Brit enjoyed that he was still all alone here, after all he loved the silence. Hopefully his roommates would be calm and somewhat civilised. Little did he know, until the door flew open, causing the plaster on the wall to crackle.

"'Sup, dude? Alfred F. Jones here, but you can just call me Alfred or Al or just hero!", the dark blond boy said, a foolish grin plastered on his face. He turned around and pulled several bags and cardboard boxes into the room.

"Bloody hell, how much stuff did you bring?!"

"Oh don't worry 'bout it, it's just my flatscreen in here, after all everybody's gotta have a flatscreen right? Plus my x-box, Playstation, oh and look, that's a microwave, because I have to eat, amirite?"

"Oh well, I am Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you I guess...", he mumbled. Alfred flopped down on the bed next to his.

"So Artie, are you already super excited for college?"

"I'd prefer Arthur to be honest..." Alfred pulled a cheeseburger out of his bag and started chewing on it.

"You want some?", he asked as he unpacked another one, along with a giant cup of coke.

"No, thank you. I'd rather not eat that overly processed crap"

Arthur nearly leaped to his feet when he heard his roommate's obnoxiously loud laugh.

"Dude, it's McD! They even tested it and said that it's like actual meat and stuff! Anyway, you got some command strips that I could borrow? Gotta hang up my wall décor", he asked.

The Brit held out a package. "Go ahead."

"Great, thanks bro!", he cried excitedly as he unrolled a giant poster.

"Please tell me you are not planning on hanging a life-sized Taylor Swift on our wall..." Arthur starred at the absurdly large poster.

"Dude, it's Taylor! T Swizzle! Tay-Tay! She's like a queen or something!" Five minutes in and Arthur already began to form a major headache...

The door flew open once again.

"Witaj, guys! So we are like roommates now! Omg!" He stormed into the room, leaving his unnecessary amount of bags and luggages outside. "It's Taylor! I'm totally a swiftie!" Arthur's green eyes were open in shock as he gazed at the boy in front of him. His straight, blond nearly hit his shoulders and he had a grin on his face as he starred up at Alfred's ridiculous poster.

"Best 90 $ I ever spend!"

"Who in his right mind would spend 90 dollars on this?!" Obviously, he was ignored.

"I'm like totally obsessed with her! Taylor is like goals! And she slayed so hard with Bad Blood!"

"Right? Katy got nothing on her! I'm Alfred by the way!"

"Feliks Łukasiewicz!"

"Artie, check it out dude, Feliks loves her just as much as I do!"

"My name is not _Artie_!"

"So, Alfred and Artie, you're, like, helping me to bring in my stuff, right?"

"I'm not called _Artie!_ "

Alfred wrapped his arm around his shoulder and grinned widely.

"C'mon Artie, let's help our new roomie!"

Arthur Kirkland already knew that this would be a long year...

…...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Ludwig Beilschmidt arrived at his room at 11 pm sharp. It was unlike him to be late, so today was no exception. He entered the dormroom with a stern look on his face. Inside, another tall blond boy was assembling a shelf to put over his desk.

"Hallo, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt", he introduced himself firmly.

"Berwald Oxenstierna", the other mumbled, barely paying any attention to him.

As he did not want to lose any time, Ludwig started unpacking, making sure all his clothes were folded neatly.

The door burst open and immediately was pushed closed with a bang.

"Big brother?! Where are you?!", a feminine voice screamed from the hallway. A tall boy, dressed with a pale pink scarf, frantically tried to hold the door closed.

"Don't worry, it's just family", he explained with a smile as he carefully checked for any signs of his sister. "One has to live with his family, no matter what, right?"

"Eh ja, well I am Ludwig."

"Berwald..."

The violet-eyed boy smiled widely. "My name is Ivan Braginski. It is so nice to be living together, da?"

"Ja, sure", the German muttered.

"I am so relieved to hear that. If you decide to become enemy, I will have to hit you with my magic metal pipe of pain. But you are my comrades now so no worries!"

The two blonds just looked at each other and gulped uncomfortably.

Slowly, the door was shoved open and a small girl with shoulder-length blond hair stepped in. The three boys looked at her. Truth be told, she felt intimidated by all of them. Each of them was probably a head taller than her, and their serious expressions were not helping either.

"Hei?"

One of the boys started smiling at her. "So, you are here to become one with me, da?"

The girl shock her head quickly. "N-no thank you!", she squealed. "I-is this not room B475?"

"Nein, this is D475. According to the floor plan I looked at earlier you should be on the second floor then", the German explained, while his Russian roommate was still smiling.

"Well, I should get going then! Bye!", she stuttered quickly before turning on her heel and hurrying out of the room.

"I hope I will make more good friends here!", Ivan said with his usual, creepy smile.

The Swede turned to face Ludwig, looking at him with a determined expression. "That girl. I'm going to make her my wife", he stated and returned his attention back to his belongings.

"You what?! Do you even know her?!" _He must be kidding_ , Ludwig thought and ran his fingers through his hair in confusion.

"Not yet...", he just replied calmly.

…...

A few minutes away a group of boys was moving into a house.

"Toni, Sadiq, I really need your help hanging this shit up! Scheiße, why does this have to be so fucking heavy?!", the albino screamed as he tried to attach the letters of his fraternity to the outside facade above the front door. Two tan boys immediately rushed over to him.

"By the way, where the hell is Heracles?!"

"Taking a nap!", a blond boy with a cigarette in his mouth stated as he walked past them into the house.

"I swear this guy is way too lazy to do anything correctly!", the Turk growled.

All of the sudden they heard a loud bang.

"Carlos, du Vollidiot (you dipshit)! Be carful with mein car and stop banging the door! And don't you dare dropping any of the beer!", Gilbert barked.

"Honhonhon! Mon ami, you better listen to him. If mon cher Gilbert is passionate about something, it's his car and beer", Francis threw in with a laugh and disappeared back into the house.

"What is Franny even doing to help?!"

"He told me that he had some things to sort out with someone", the Spaniard answered which caused his German friend to facepalm.

"Antonio, you do realize that he just does not want get dirt on his manicured fingernails, right?!", Sadiq asked shaking his head.

"You think so?"

"Ja, we all _know_ that! Also, if Francis wants to sort things out" he made quotation marks with his fngers "with anyone it's a bootycall. Hey Lars, want to bet? I think it's that Ukrainian girl from last semester for sure!"

"Nee, thank you! It's Francis so it could be anybody really...", he replied, lighting another cigarette.

A shirtless boy with a bandage going across his nose came out of the front door. "Mates, the pool is all finished and ready to use now!" Antonio high-fived him.

"This is so great, amigos!"

"Kesesese! Our pool party on friday is going to be absolutely fucking awesome!"

…...

Toris Laurinaitis heard bickering coming from the inside of his assigned room as he stood in front of the door. He knocked shyly but no response came. After a few moments of waiting he carefully entered the door to find two boys glaring at each other.

"Who the hell are you?!", the blond boy inquired.

"I-I'm Toris Laurinaitis. I guess I will be your r-roommate...", he stuttered.

"Okay! There is basically one rule. Don't touch my stuff ever! Don't come close to it either! This-" He showed him an imaginary line around his bed and desk. "is my personal space, so don't dare coming here! Violate this rule and I swear, I will make you regret it! Understood?"

The longhaired boy starred at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Look at what you have done. Could you please refrain from being that hostile?" The dark-haired male turned to Toris. "Vash has quiet a temper, but don't worry, as long as you follow his rule, you should be fine. I am Roderich Edelstein, by the way."

After Toris had arranged most of his stuff he decided that it was time to get to know his roommates.

"So, did you two know each other before coming here?", he asked, attempting to initiate a conversation.

"Hardly", the blond grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean? We have been neighbors since the day we were born! We were friends for years!" The Austrian glared at him.

"I have never been a friend of yours! I was probably the closest thing to a friend you ever had, besides your stupid piano!", Vash spit angrily. "You are lucky that I protected you for so long, Gilbert and Ludwig were always way too strong for you anyway!"

"At least I had more people to play with besides a little girl!"

"Even Lili could easily crush you, you measly weakling!"

All Toris could do was awkwardly looking around between Roderich and Vash, hoping that this was not what awaited him for the next few month.

 **Another A/N: In my head Alfred and Feliks fangirl over Taylor Swift together :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will try to make the following chapters as interesting and worth reading as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to say, I had a really hard time writing this chapter, since there is not much happening, but I think it was important to have one chapter to make the transition smoother. But at least some characters got to know each other now.**

 **I will try to make the next chapter more interesting though!**

"Hola, señoritas!", Antonio called happily as he entered the room. A Chinese girl looked up from her book, making an annoyed face.

"This is so rude! Could you at least knock next time?", she scolded.

"Lo siento, amiga, I just wanted to invite all of you to our party on friday! It will be so amazing!", he told them cheerfully.

"Ve, how cool, we will go, right?", the Italian girl grinned.

"Do we have to?", her roommate asked with a sigh. All she wanted was to continue reading her book.

"Yes, because it's going to be sooo much fun! We have drinks and a pool and tasty food!", the Spaniard explained proudly.

"Ve, will there be pasta?"

"Well, if you want pasta..." The girl's smile grew even wider.

"Sì!", she exclaimed loudly, causing the bathroom door to be pushed open.

"What the hell is going on in here?!", another girl, coming straight out of the shower, shouted at her, not realizing that Antonio was standing in the middle of the room. As she registered his presence she hastily pulled her bright red towel closer to her body.

"B-bastardo, what are you doing in here?!", she stuttered in anger and embarrassment, her face resembling the colour of her towel quiet nicely. Antonio grinned at her.

"Don't worry, mi tomate, I just wanted to invite all of you to our pool party on friday!"

"W-why would I want to go to any party of yours?! And don't call me that again!"

"But you look so cute, just like a little tomato!"

Lovina let out a row of curse words and stomped back into the bathroom, loudly complaining about the damn tomato bastard just coming into her room without knocking.

…...

Madeline heard a knock on the door.

"Oui?", she called, wondering who would come visit them on the first evening. It sure was not her brother, she knew that much. Alfred would have been far louder.

"Bonjour, mes chéries!", a blond boy greeted them as he entered, not immediately realizing that Maddie was there. "Madeline, ma belle! It's been so long! Ça va?", he hugged his cousin who was sporting a startled expression.

"Salut, Francis", she mumbles, "Je vais bien. By the way, these are my roommates, Sakura and Tina."

"Hei!", Tina saluted cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you", the Japanese girl said with a nod.

"Ohonhonhon! My petite cousine grew up so quickly!" Francis laughed his signature laugh. "But anyway, I came here to invite you all to our fête this friday."

"Who is celebrating?", Tina asked curiously.

"Our fraternity, we just moved into a house together. I guarantee, everybody will be there."

"I guess we will come too, right?", Maddie looked to her roommates who both nodded.

"Magnifique! Au revoir!", Francis winked and left the room with a smile.

…...

Ludwig had hoped to have a calm and peaceful first evening. So far, it worked out rather well, if it hadn't been for the persistent knocking on the door.

"Ludwig, mach die Tür auf! (open the door!)", he heard a familiar voice calling obnoxiously loud.

"Ja ja, moment!" The German opened the wooden door with a sigh. The albino walked in with a smirk.

"So, these are your roommates?", he glanced over to Berwald and Ivan. Ludwig nodded in return.

"Well, you already met my little Bruder. I am his much more awesome big brother, right Luddy? Anyway, you are all invited to our awesome party on Friday." Gilbert turned around to go back to the door. "See you then!"

"But we didn't even say yes yet", Ivan said with a confused look.

"Kesesese, not that I would take no for an answer! You are all coming, mein kleiner Bruder (my little brother) needs to find a girlfriend anyway!"

…...

"I don't know what to wear", Tina stood in front of her dresser frowning at everything she owned. After all, it was the first party at this college and she wanted make a good first impression. Sakura was painting her nails, a deeply concentrated look on her face.

Maddie just walked into the room, brushing her damp blond hair.

"What will you be wearing, Maddie?", the Finn asked.

"I have no idea. I guess a sweater and jeans do not count as an option, eh?"

"I was thinking the same thing... I have this dress but I don't know... is it too much?" She held up a dark green dress that flared out at the bottom.

"It's beautiful", the Canadian said.  
"But I am not feeling it today. Do you think a jeans with a blouse would work?" She rummaged around in her clothes until the pulled out a light blue blouse and black skinny jeans.

"Why don't you try it on, I think it looks nice", Sakura commented.

"What are you wearing?", Tina asked as she buttoned up her blouse.

"I have this shirt and a black skirt. Do you think this is appropriate for such an occasion?", the dark-haired girl pointed at the pink "Hello Kitty" shirt and circle skirt that were laying on her bed.

"It's cute, I like it! What do you think?" She turned around, showing her roommates her outfit. Sakura smiled and nodded in approval while Maddie, who was still standing in front of her closet cluelessly gave her a thumbs up.

"Maddie, you will wear this, right?", she pulled out a tight dark blue dress from her closet. "It will look great on you!" The Canadian hesitated.

"I don't know, it's really short... Don't you think it's too much?" She held it out in front of her to gave her an idea of what it would look like on.

"No way, it's so pretty! You will turn heads for sure!" She quickly slipped the blue fabric over her head before examining herself in the mirror thoroughly. "Don't even think about wearing something else, this is staying on!", Tina commented with a laugh as she put on her black heels.

"You look beautiful, Madeline", Sakura, who had changed in the bathroom, said.

"Thank you", she replied softly. The dress was pretty short and was not one to angle for people's attention but since her room mates told her that she looked good she decided to wear it anyway.

In the end, Madeline wore the blue dress with some flat because she was already much taller than both of her friends. Sakura went with her shirt, skirt and some kitten heels and Tina was wearing a light blue blouse and black jeans that hugged her curves nicely, along with black heels to make herself a little taller.

Outside, they met Lovina, Feliciana and Chun-Yan.

"Ve, you all look so beautiful, right Lovi?" Lovina just sighed in response. Maddie felt like she was the only one who had not dressed up at all, in fact she wore the same shirt to class this morning. Her sister on the other hand was wearing shorts and a short light green shirt that revealed a bit of her tan stomach. Chun-Yan was wearing a red dress that flowed out at the bottom and ended around her knees.

"Thanks Feli, you look great as well!", Tina complimented as they started walking down the street.

"So, are you all planning on talking to guys? I saw this really cool guy during lunch this week! He looked so strong and kind of scary but he also seemed really nice!", the cheerful Italian told them, gesturing wildly with her arms.

"Idiota, you should concentrate on school work, not on boys! I am not interested in anybody here for sure!", her sister scolded.

"Maddie, you look like you want to impress somebody with that outfit, right?", Feliciana ignored Lovina's complaint.

"Eh? Non, I just... I don't know, I'm not that confident with guys..." Madeline also knew that her ex was going to the same school so if he was there everything would be even more awkward.

…...

Meanwhile, Arthur Kirkland tried to ignore his roommates' obnoxious music that was blasting loudly out of the speakers Alfred had put up on his desk.

Apparently, the American tried to style his hair while the blond Pole was still in the bathroom getting ready. When Feliks came out dressed in a dusty pink tank top and a crème colored cardigan he grinned triumphantly.

"Hey Alfred, You all ready for the big night out tonight?", he shouted as he danced around the room.

"Yeah, it's gonna rock!", Alfred answered fist pumping.

"Ready to go crazy?" Was it only Arthur or was the conversation getting even louder?

"Dude, I'm already hearing voices!" The Brit gave the other two an angry look, trying to cover his ears as the noise level rose further.

"Are you ready to-"

"Alfred, Feliks! Do you mind?!" The long-haired blond glanced at him angrily before purposely ignoring him.

"Let's continue this conversation in private, Alfie. I think some people", he looked at Arthur again "are eavesdropping!" Alfred faced him as well.

"Well, how rude of some people!", he whinged, before walking over to the Pole to discuss his outfit. Arthur, still irritated, shook his head as Alfred started singing along to Call me maybe, not hitting any tone.

Apparently, Alfred saw the grim expression on the other's face and decided that as a hero it was his duty to cheer him up. Not hiding his excitement he made his way over to his bed, flopping down beside him and grinning like a maniac.

"Your stare was holdin'  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?", he sang out loudly, one arm around Arthur's shoulder in order to animate him to sing along. When he realized that it was not working he frowned, the corners of his mouth dropping.

"Dude, I was really looking forward to this, why do you have to kill the mood? Come on, smile for me!" Alfred's big grin revealed pearly white teeth. Arthur paused before smiling slightly, the American's smile was way too contagious. "See! You look so much better when you're not all cranky!"

"Totally, Artie! If only you would let me pluck your eyebrows, you would look like ten times better!"

"Over my dead body! Just back off, both of you gits!"

 **I wasn't planning on adding Alfred, Feliks and Arthur in this chapter but the whole conversation just came to my mind and I thought it fitted them nicely :D The thought of Arthur as Squidward was just too funny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is the third chapter! I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story so far!**

 **And a special thank you to SparklePaws for writing the first review, it really encouraged me so much! I absolutely agree with your criticism and I tried to change things up this time and center this chapter around Madeline, although I already had of it written and ended up changing it.**

After a few minutes of walking and chatting the girls arrived at the fraternity house. The music had could already be heard a few houses back which made them wonder how the police had not come yet. Feliciana was practically bouncing around with excitement and babbled quickly about how much fun they would all have only to be berated by her sister.

All of them hesitated when they reached the front door. Maddie had been forced to watch about every movie about college parties that Alfred had been able to find. He had explained that this would prepare them for what was to come, which made it educational in his eyes. _It can't be that bad,_ Maddie thought as the younger Italian decided to knock on the door, _in Al's movies they seemed to have a good time after all._

A brown-haired boy opened the door, a confident smile on his face as he motioned them to enter.

"Why is he only wearing swimming trunks?", Maddie heard Sakura's shocked whisper.

"G'day! Come on in!" Feliciana was the first to walk in, pulling Lovina by the hand as she went.

Maddie saw Tina smiling and giving her a reassuring look before walking behind the Italians, followed by Sakura and Chun-Yan.

Inside the house the music was blasting loudly and people were dancing in the living room, some others passing them to go to the backyard.

"Madeline!" Maddie turned her head to see her cousin approaching her. He pulled her in a quick hug before taking her hand and dragging her down the hall. The Canadian gave her friends a pleading look. _Maple, I don't want to go there alone,_ _especially not with Francis_ _!_ Thankfully, her friends seemed to get the hint and followed her.

On their way, a tan boy grinned at Francis. "Your new _girlfriend_?", he asked while pointing at her.

"Ohonhonhon", the blond laughed out. "Non, this is my cousine Madeline! Maddie, this is Sadiq!"

"Bonjour...", she said shyly, her eyes moving between her cousin and the other boy.

"Hey! Hope you all enjoy the party!", he greeted her loudly, trying to drown out the music.

"Come on now, I want you to meet mes amis! Gilbert! Tonio!", he called someone with Maddie and her friends awkwardly standing behind him. A brightly smiling boy came up to them, putting his arm around Francis' shoulder.

"Hola chicas! I'm Antonio! Oh, mi tomate decided to come too!", he hugged Lovina tightly.

"Bastardo, w-what do you think you are doing?!" The dark-haired girl hissed, trying to get away from the Spaniard.

Maddie and Tina giggled at the Italian girl's aimless attempts to get away from Antonio when a loud voice filled the room.

"Someone called for the awesome me?" A pale boy caught the Canadian's eye. He smirked mischievously, a beer in his hand.

"Gilbert! I believe you should greet our new guests! This", he ruffled Maddie's hair "is ma petite cousine Madeline!"

"Kesesese!", the white-haired boy laughed, his red eyes twinkling. Maddie couldn't help but eye him for a moment. She had never seen someone like him before, his nearly white skin that made a stark contrast against his red eyes; the wild, silvery hair... _Dear Maple, I am starring! Pull yourself together Maddie!,_ she told herself as she tried to tear her gaze away.

"Pleasure to meet you, Madeline. I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!", the Canadian noticed how the boy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ludwig! Komm und begrüß deinen Bruder!" (Come and greet your brother)

A tall blond boy walked over, followed by another one who was wearing glasses. One of them started talking to Gilbert and although the language was foreign to her, Maddie guessed that it might be German.

"Meine Damen", Gilbert smirked, one arm around the taller boy's shoulder, as he addressed the girls "this is mein little brother Ludwig and... uhm..." he looked over to the other boy.

"Berwald...", the taller of the two mumbled. Maddie had to suppress a giggle when she realized how intensely he was examining Tina who tried to avoid his gaze.

"Right", Gilbert continued "anyway, the alcohol is over there", he pointed at the kitchen counter that was covered in bottles and plastic cups. "go ahead and help yourself! There are only three rules: First of all, go outside to throw up; sex only upstairs and, most important of all: stay awesome! Ach und Mädels, I'm sure one of you is willing to dance with Ludwig, this guy really needs to loosen up and have fun for once!" The blond blushed furiously.

"Gilbert! This is unnecessary!", he complained, failing to hide his embarrassment.

"Ve- we could dance, if you'd like! I'm Feliciana!" _Thanks god Lovina is still trying to get Antonio off of her,_ the Canadian thought with a giggle. It was quiet amusing to see Ludwig grow even redder.

"Ja... well... if you want to...", he stuttered.

"Certo che sì! (of course) But I really want a drink first!", she exclaimed happily before taking Ludwig's hand and pulling him over to the counter.

"Kesesese, that worked even better than expected! Anyway, I gotta go and greet my other guests! Now go and have fun!", Gilbert walked off into the hallway but paused for a second and turned around to smirk at Maddie, giving her a flirtatious wink.

Tina immediately grinned. "Wow, you really impressed that guy! Did you see how much he flirted?"

"I don't know... he probably just tries to be nice or something...", she replied with a sigh. Not that she thought she was bad looking, but why would someone as handsome and confident as him want her, of all the girls he could get so easily?

"Don't be silly, he couldn't even keep his eyes off you! I would really love to have some vodka, do you want any?", the smaller blond asked.

"Maybe I will take some beer, I'm not really into hard liquor..." The girls walked over into the kitchen, where Madeline took a beer out of the fridge while Tina just looked at the bottle of clear liquid with discontent.

"I can't open this!", she muttered in annoyance when a large hand reached out for the bottle from behind her.

"I can do it", a low voice mumbled before twisting the bottle open, handing it back to Tina. The Fin's cheeks, Mattie noted with a smile, turned pink as she thanked him for his help.

"Do you want some vodka?" The blond nodded. "Maddie, Sakura, I think I will sit down in the living room, are you two alright on your own?"

"Sure, we'll be fine!" Tina smiled again before leaving with Berwald who watched her from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura took a sip from her beer and leaned closer to Maddie to whisper into her ear.

"Look at the two", she said, pointing over to the blushing blond and the bubbly brunette. _The poor guy is probably really overwhelmed,_ Maddie thought, _but at least he won't get bored with her around._

"It's probably about pasta", the taller one noted and both girls laughed. "Hey, do you want to go and dance?" Sakura nodded and followed Madeline out to the veranda where several people were dancing around. Although Maddie felt embarrassed dancing in front of a bunch of strangers she decided that she wanted to have fun. Most of the time she just disappeared in the crowd anyway.

Sakura shyly started dancing to the rhythm so the Canadian just decided to follow suit. Two other girls danced right next to them, the taller one singing along to the music while the other one looked mildly annoyed.

"Michaela, I told you I did not want to dance...", Maddie heard the longer-haired girl's hiss. _Maybe they are Tina's friends?_

"Lovise, don't be a fun killer! Just this song and then we will go and find Tina, I swear!", the other called unnecessarily loud. Michaela leaned down to kiss Lovise, to Maddie's surprise. _So the two are dating? Must be hard for Tina to be the third wheel.._

Suddenly, a boy walked up to her and Sakura.

"Hey", he said softly. "I'm Heracles Karpusi." Sakura's brown eyes widened when he gave her a slight smile, his gentle green eyes meeting her gaze.

"S-sakura Honda", she stammered.

"I like your shirt", he stated simply.

"Th-thanks... It's Hello Kitty", she explained with a red tint on her cheeks.

"I love cats. Do you?" Maddie nearly laughed when her friend gulped before managing to smile back.

"Hai! I like cats too!", she brought out and her hand nervously fiddled with a strand of black hair.

"That's nice. Do you want to dance, Sakura?", he asked calmly, holding a hand out. Sakura looked at Maddie.

"Don't worry, it's fine, now go", she said. Of course she understood, but now it dawned her that she was all alone...

She made her way to the door, away from the dance floor and looked into the crowd, silently hoping that she would find one of her friends or even Alfred. All of the sudden, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"All by yourself now? You look way to beautiful for me not to ask you for a dance", the voice said with a snicker. "A Prussian blue dress is pretty awesome after all!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I want say thank you to all of you who reviewed! And sorry because I took so long to write this :( The chapter was never quite the way I wanted so I kept changing things and I just annoyed myself so much that I didn't feel like writing for the past week. But I hope it is okay now, I tried to really center this on Maddie and her thoughts.**

The Canadian's cheeks blushed violently when it dawned her who was speaking. The albino had two bottles of beer in his hands, holding one out for Maddie to take. She shyly reached for it, not quiet daring to meet Gilbert's gaze. _Maple, what is happening? Normally even the teachers forget me and now the hottest frat boy flirts with me? If that's what college life is like it's actually not that bad,_ she mused as she returned his smile with the little confidence she had. Not that it was easy for her, but what else was she supposed to do?

"Kesesese, you have a good taste, Süße! (sweetie) I made sure that we only have the best German beer!", he explained proudly and took a swig. Maddie decided to just do the same. She had no idea what made this beer special but it most certainly wasn't bad. After another sip she found smiling at Gilbert getting easier; a pleasant warmth spread through her body, the effect of the alcohol slowly taking place.

"So, you want to dance?", he asked again, emptying his bottle with another sip.

"Sure", she said before returning her gaze to brown bottle in her hands that was still half full. _Don't be a wimp, Maddie!_ With a deep breath she brought the glass to her lips and downed it as quickly as she could manage. Judging from Gilbert's shocked look he certainly hadn't expected this but his grin returned almost immediately.

"Awesome! Now that you enjoyed the second best thing Germany has to offer so much, you are ready to savor the most awesome thing ever!", he laughed, his pale hand pulling her into the crowd.

"What would the most awesome German thing be?", Maddie questioned uncertainly.

Gilbert suddenly stopped, his arm finding its way around her waist to pull her close. Madeline's violet eyes widened at the sudden proximity. _Maple, that smirk again,_ she wanted to let out a sigh, that guy was just way too hot. He leaned forward, his hand settled down on her hips to eliminate the last distance between their bodies. Just feeling his toned chest against her made her legs weak.

His lips nearly touched her ear as he whispered: "Me", as if it was the most obvious thing ever. _Well, it is,_ she corrected herself. "Now dance with me, Maddie", he placed her arms on his shoulders and she decided that it made sense to put them around his neck. "It's going to be awesome!", he purred with a grin.

Her thoughts were racing as Gilbert decided to move against her, initiating a rhythm.

"Don't think about it", he told her with a smile. "Just enjoy it!" She answered with a small smile on her own, letting her body follow Gilbert's lead. _How weird that the last time I danced with a boy was when Mom and Dad made Al and me take dancing lessons. This is not awkward or embarrassing though..._

A few minutes later she couldn't help but grin brightly. This felt so natural, even the fact that he was watching her so intensely didn't bother her or made her lose her new-found confidence. Quite the contrary, it was strangely encouraging to see Gilbert's broad smile, his sparkling red eyes. _God, he is hot!_

"Do you want a drink?", he finally asked after they had danced for a while.

"Sure", Maddie answered, tugging a strand of blond hair behind her ear. He held her hand and lead her inside, heading for the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle and held it up triumphantly. "What is that?", the Canadian asked. None of the words on the bottle were written in English.

"That's Pfeffi! Trust me, it's awesome! You like peppermint, right?", he didn't wait for an answer and filled two shot glasses with the bright green liquid. When one was pressed into her hand she swallowed uncomfortably. _That looks so artificial, Alfred would probably love it..._

"Prost! (Cheers!)", he clinked her glass with his. Tears came to her eyes when she downed it, her whole mouth was burning. She coughed slightly which caused Gilbert to snicker.

"Sorry, Maddie! But I did choose it for a reason!", he stated and licked his lips deviously.

"Why?" _Was that one of his weird questions that are way too obvious again? Apparently, because he is laughing at me... And he is really close again!_

The albino had moved closer to Madeline, her violet eyes meeting his ruby ones. Maddie felt her heart beat quicken. _Is he really doing what I think he is? Oh dear, I can feel his breath on my mouth! I should probably close my eyes! Is this really happening? This is the best evening in my-_

"Yo, Maddie, what're you doin'?!" Gilbert and Madeline startled and looked up. Alfred approached her with his typical, stupid grin, not sensing the mood once again. His arm went around her shoulder, much to Gilbert's disdain.

"And _you_ are?", he asked sourly. Alfred just laughed.

"Dude, I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm here to get this party started!"

"He's my brother", the blond explained quickly before turning to the American. "Al, you know, I'm sure they still have some burgers left on the grill outside."

"Really?! Great, I'm starving! See you guys!", he called as he ran out. _Maple, why does he have to ruin everything?!_

"Sorry, he is a little bit... inconsiderate sometimes", she murmured softly.

"How can _that",_ he gestured wildly at the word "be your brother?"

"We are pretty different, but he is a good guy."

"Right... anyway, I believe we were not finished before this Trottel (fool, putz) decided to interrupt", he said with a smirk, once again leaning in.

"Madeline?" _Some kind of higher power must really hate me,_ she thought bitterly as she turned around to face the tall blond that made his way towards her.

"Ludwig! Siehst du nicht, dass wir hier beschäftigt sind?! (Can't you see we are busy here?!)", Gilbert nagged in annoyance.

"Es ist wichtig! (It's important!)", he replied equally annoyed before turning to Maddie. "It's your friend, she is... well... kind of throwing up. Berwald and Feliciana are with her right now."

"Okay, I'm coming! Gilbert? I'm sorry, I should really go...", she whispered apologetically.

"N-no problem at all, you have to be an awesome friend after all...", he said, trying not to sound disappointed. "I guess I will see you around then?"

"S-sure! And thank you, I had a really nice night!", she told him before following Ludwig out onto the front porch. Tina hung her head, her blond locks tousled. Feliciana and Chun-Yan sat on either side of her while Berwald held out a bucket for her. "Tina, how are you feeling?", Maddie asked softly.

"Sick...", she moaned, her hands clutching the bucket tightly.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll bring you home!"

"I'll help", Berwald said determined.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to!"

"It's no problem", he mumbled. "I should probably go home anyway. She threw up over me." Madeline cringed. "Don't worry. It's fine", he added and helped the smaller girl stand up.

"Berwald!", she giggled. "Will you carry me?"

"Tina, you're making a fool of yourself!", Chun-Yan scolded as she helped her stand straight.

"I don' care!" The Chinese girl shock her head and frowned at her. Tina just wrapped her arms around the Swede's torso, snuggling up to him. Chun-Yan and Madeline tried to get her away but the tall boy just waved it off.

"It's fine", he said and lifted the Finn into his arms which caused her to giggle and grin like a maniac. Madeline awkwardly followed the two as they made their way back to the dorm room.

"Just put her on this bed", she said, pointing to Tina's bed with the black H.I.M. bedding.

"I think I have to throw up again...", she whined, clutching her stomach. Berwald immediately maneuvered her into the bathroom. When the awful sounds finally stopped Maddie decided that it was safe enough to take a look into the bathroom where she found Berwald holding up her hair and patting her back. Although her knees seemed to be weak, she stood up and rinsed her mouth at the sink.

"Eh?! Tina, what are you doing?!", Maddie asked as she tried to stop her from pulling off her shirt. Berwald had left the bathroom and turned his back on them.

"I shouldn't sleep in my clothes!", she explained as she fumbled with the button of her jeans.

"Do you think you will be alright on your own?", the boy asked, his eyes still examining the wooden door.

"Sure, you can go home now! But thanks for the help!" After the blond had left Maddie actually managed to get Tina into her pajamas. _Not that she is really helping..._

Just as they had both settled down in their beds she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!", she called, expecting it to be Sakura or one of the other girls. Instead, Berwald opened, two bottles in his hands. He put the large bottle of water on Tina's bedside table so it was close enough for her to reach, while placing the bottle of orange juice and the pack of aspirin further away.

"Make sure she drinks a lot", he told Madeline, his eyes never leaving the smaller girl. "She will need those tomorrow", he said with a gesture towards the painkillers.

"Thank you so much Berwald!" _Wow, that guy is pretty caring!_

"No problem", he murmured and opened the door to leave.

"No! Stay with me!", they heard a soft voice call out.

"Tina, he has to sleep as well, you know?"

"He can stay with me!", she suggested, not even caring that it sounded pretty strange.

"I'll pass", he told her quietly. "If you need any help, D475." Madeline nodded and snuggled into her blanket.

"Why did he have to leave?! I really wanted him here!", her roommate complained.

"Tina, you hardly know him, you can't just invite him to share a bed with you!", Maddie stated with a laugh. _I didn't even get to kiss Gilbert after all..._

"I threw up on him, that makes us friends, right?"

…...

"Oh god, my head is killing me...", Madeline heard her friend groan. According to her alarm it was already 10.30 am and yet she was still feeling terribly tired.

"No surprise after what happened last night?"

"Do I even want to know?", she asked as she sat up in her bed and took a sip of the orange juice Berwald had brought her.

"You don't remember?!"

She shook her head slightly. "Well, I do remember having this nice Russian vodka with Berwald and then I know that Michaela and Lovise came and we had some of the Små blå Michaela brought. It get blurry afterwards..."

"Maybe we should leave it at that, so you don't have to think about the embarrassing details..."

"Oh god, I messed up...", she groaned and buried her head back into the pillow.

"I don't know, do you consider throwing up all over a guy and then insisting to be carried home messing up?", Madeline tried to suppress a laugh when she saw her friend's shocked face. "Then you tried to undress in front of him and asked him to sleep in your bed with you."

"We are talking about Berwald, right?" The Canadian nodded. "Great, now he will never talk to me ever again!"

"Don't worry, he actually didn't seem mad at all. He was pretty sweet about it, he even came back to bring you all that stuff", she explained.

"I still have some apologizing to do though... By the way, where is Sakura? I don't remember seeing her after I started drinking vodka..." Madeline glanced at the empty bed and pulled out her phone.

"I don't have any calls or texts. Maybe we should message the others, she might have stayed at their place. It smells terrible in here after all..." She quickly started typing.

"I'm so so sorry, Maddie! I swear that only happens when I'm with Michaela!"

"Lovi texted me back, she said that they thought Sakura was with us!"

"Well she is not here! I just tried to call her, but it goes straight to her mailbox, so maybe her phone is dead..." The door was pushed open and a disheveled Italian came in, trying to cover her neck that was plastered with hickeys.

"Sakura doesn't answer my texts!"

"I tried calling her", Tina told her "but she doesn't answer me either..."

"How the hell did you manage to lose her?!", she scolded when her sister came in.

"Sorella, Tina was throwing up all over this cute Swedish guy and Maddie was busy dancing with Luddy's fratello!"

"That doesn't make it any better! We still have no idea where Sakura is!"

 **Another A/N: I just want to explain two things:**

 **One, Pfeffi is a peppermint liquor (pretty much just colored vodka with peppermint aroma) and as far as I know it is really popular in the East of Germany, although people here in the West seem to be getting into it now. I really just chose it because it pretty much tastes like mouthwash that you swallow instead of spitting it out, so it seemed like the ideal thing to drink before a kiss ;)  
Two, Små blå (little blues) is a danish liquor that tastes like licorice, if I did my research correctly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the lack of uploads, I actually had this (way to short) chapter written and ready to upload already, I honestly don't know why I never published it. But I'm working on the next chapter right now, to maybe uploads will get a little bit more frequent.**

„Fantastico, now you lost Sakura!", Lovina complained as she threw herself next to Maddie on her bed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

„Ve, but maybe Sakura found some other people to stay with", her sister suggested while she unwrapped some of the candy that was still left in the bowl.

"I know that I saw outside on the dance floor and this guy came and asked her to dance", Maddie told them as the door opened to reveal a tired looking Chun-Yan. "Did you hear from her Chun?" _Please let her be okay, I really shouldn't have left her alone with a stranger..._

"She called me and said she would be coming home soon", the asian girl answered and suppressed a yawn. Madeline felt the nervousness dropping slightly, at least she knew that Sakura was okay.

"Where has she been?", Tina asked curiously.

"I have no idea, but she sounded really mixed up."

"This bastardo better didn't do something to her or I will kick his pathetic ass!", Lovina growled threateningly. "What kind of guy was it Maddie? Another potato bastard like the one that tried to seduce my sister?!" This earned her a sad look from Feliciana.

"But Luddy was really sweet to me, Lovi! He said he likes pasta too! Isn't that really nice?" The older girl just shook her head.

"He seemed nice to me, kind of calm but he was friendly. I don't think he would do something to her", Madeline told her. _What if he did though?_ Maddie was worried. She had danced with some random guy while one of her friends got wasted and the other one ended up god-knows where with a complete stranger. _Seriously, how could I just do that to them? I should be a better friend than that..._

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, revealing a sad-looking Sakura. Her hair was tousled and her makeup left dark circles under her eyes.

"Sakura! We were so worried!", Tina went to hug her but she was shoved away.

"Are you alright? That bastard didn't do anything, did he?", Lovina inquired firmly upon seeing how she had reacted.

"I'm fine. I really just want to take a shower and get some sleep...", she explained weakly and scuffled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Something is going on!", the fiery Italian said and walked over to the door to knock.

"No, I would give her time", Chun-Yan interjected. "Maybe she is really just tired and needs some sleep..."

"Did you just see her fucking reaction?! Don't tell me that that was normal!"

"Lovi, I agree with Chun-Yan. Let's give her a chance to calm down a little", Maddie said softly. Lovina just huffed.

"Alright! But I swear this is all really really weird!" Suddenly, her sister laughed at the smartphone screen she was currently watching so intently. "What is it, idiota?", she snapped at her sister.

"Ve, look at the funny photos Francis uploaded! Oh, there is one of you and Antonio kiss-"

"Fucking baguette bastard! How dare he upload that?! This is not what it looks like at all!" The other girls had left their spots to look at the photos. Maddie blushed when she saw one that showed her and Gilbert right as they were about to take the green shot. Then there was Lovina, making out with a happy Antonio on the brown leather couch in the living room, an empty bottle of red wine beside them. A close-up shot of Tina smiling widely into the camera with flushed cheeks and a half-filled bottle of vodka in her hand. And then, there was a group photo of all the fraternity boys, with Francis blowing a kiss at whoever was holding the camera and Gilbert having one arm around Antonio's shoulder as both smirked wildly.

"Oh look, Antonio commented on the photo of you two!", Tina exclaimed with a giggle. "A heart emoji, how cute is that?" The Italian grew bright red.

"Stupid tomato bastard posting weird stuff!"

"Berwald Oxenstierna liked the photo of you, Tina!", Feliciana pointed at the screen to like the picture as well.

"At least that was before you puked all over him", Chun-Yan muttered.

"Thanks for reminding me again, I just started to forget about the whole thing..."

…...

Monday came and Madeline found herself walking to class with Chun-Yan and Tina. Sakura still hadn't told them anything about Friday night and Maddie and Tina had decided not to pressure her into doing so since even mentioning the day made her terribly uncomfortable.

"Did you talk to your new guy friend, Maddie?", the Chinese girl asked and took a bite of the apple she was holding.

"Gilbert? Well, he sent me a friend request and we exchanged numbers and texted a bit." Since she saw both of her friends smirking deviously she continued. "Nothing romantic though, just some basic stuff..."

"And? Is he nice?", Tina questioned.

"I don't know, he seems really cool and I kind of want to ask for a date but I'm not sure... Maybe he isn't looking for a relationship right now", she sighed.

"Oh don't be stupid, he is probably waiting for a sign and is planning on asking you out", Chun-Yan told her.

"Hey, you know, Feliciana told me that Lovina is meeting Antonio on Thursday, you could just go with her and talk to Gilbert!" Tina smiled happily.

"I guess I could..."

"Cheer up, you will spend your evening having a date while I have to go and apologize for vomiting on a guy! Honestly, I'd rather go on a date with him too..."

"I'm sure you could, if you asked him. By the way, his creepy roommate always messages me! He even asked me to become one with him last night!", Chun-Yan complained.

"Oh, you mean Ivan?", Maddie asked. "I've been playing hockey with him for ages, he is actually pretty nice, but a little bit weird I suppose."


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday night arrived and Madeline found herself walking to Gilbert's place with an unusually quiet Lovina. Maybe she was nervous which Maddie understood perfectly right now. Actually, it made more sense for Lovina to be nervous since she had an official date while the Canadian was just hanging out with Gil. At least, she had not asked him if he considered this a date and he didn't say anything either.

"Are you excited to see him, Lovi?", she asked, attempting to break the silence.

"What? No, not at all. Why would I? It's not like this bastard is anything special", she muttered and kept her eyes focused on the ground.

Madeline snickered slightly. "Sure he isn't. Feli told me you took 20 minutes deciding what underwear to wear. I never realized you were so concerned about wearing panties that match you bra", she retorted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! A reliable source told be that you brushed your teeth three times before we left!"

"Maybe dental hygiene is just really important to me?"

"Sure it is...", the Italian grumbled. They had reached the street the boys lived in and Maddie felt her heart beating fast. _It's probably nothing to worry about,_ she told herself, _I'm getting all worked up over nothing again..._ Her friend ripped her out of her thoughts. "Would it be really bad if I decided to stay the night? Chun-Yan said it would be weird. I mean... not that I would do you-know-what with him because I totally don't want to, especially not with that bastard!"

The blond girl laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, if you want to sle- stay over without any physical contact", she emphasized "it's your choice. Nothing wrong with that at all." Maddie walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened, revealing a smirking Frenchman, wearing nothing but boxers.

"Why is that bastard not wearing any clothes?! I knew coming here was a fucking bad idea!", the brunette complained while covering her eyes. Meanwhile, Maddie awkwardly looked around, trying to ignore her cousin.

"Lo siento, Lovi!", a voice called from the hallway.

"Y-you better be wearing clothes, bastardo!"

"Kesese, guess you have to put on pants now, Tonio!", Gilbert commented as he approached the two girls still standing in the doorway. "Just come in!" He gave the Canadian a smile as he lead them into the living room where Antonio was putting on his shoes.

"Lovi! I'm so glad you are here, and you look so beautiful tonight!", the Spaniard grinned widely but only received a frown in return.

"Yeah, whatever... Are you ready now? I'm starving!", she nagged impatiently.

"Sí, lo siento, Lovi! I guess we will leave now, have fun guys!" As the two others left Gilbert turned to Maddie, now looking a lot more nervous than before.

"Vell... since Francis is still waiting for his date right now we could go upstairs to my awesome room I guess", he suggested, looking just as flustered as Madeline felt.

"Sure." Maddie followed him up the stairs, her heart beating fast. _Maybe it's not an official date but it feels awfully awkward right now..._ She was pleasantly surprised to see Gilbert's room looking the way it did. While she had imagined it looking somewhat like Alfred's room at home, it actually looked really clean and tidy.

"So... this is my room, awesome right? You can just sit down on the bed! Do you want anything to drink? We have beer and coke and that disgusting wine Francis likes to drink!"

"I guess just water would be nice", she answered softly and Gilbert immediately paced down the stairs into the kitchen which gave her time to study the pictures he had sitting on his nightstand. There was one of him, Antonio and Francis, sitting in the sand on the beach with bright smirks on their faces. Then there was one that showed him and his brother Ludwig. They were sitting on a bench with three dogs in front of them. _Maybe they all belong to Gil's family,_ she concluded. She leaned in a little closer to be able to examine the next picture properly. There was a considerably younger Gilbert, maybe six or seven years of age, with Ludwig and a brunette boy who looked like a guy Maddie had seen in one of her classes. Behind them was a serious looking man with long blond hair and features similar to Ludwig's. Her eyes drifted to the last picture that showed Gil and a long-haired girl. The albino had an arm around her as they were smiling mischievously at each other. _Mon dieu, that's the girl with the frying pan, right? They do look really close... Maybe they are really good friends or maybe..._

"H-hey! Here is your water!", Maddie quickly put the picture back as Gil rushed into the room. "Oh, so you saw my awesome pictures!"

"Oui, I hope you don't mind me looking at them. This one is really cute, is this your brother and father?", she pointed at the childhood photo as she took the glass out of his hand. Gilbert sat down next to her and looked at the picture.

"That's Luddy, me, our wimpy cousin Roderich and our Opa! Although he is more like a father to me to be honest..."

"I just assumed that he was your dad since he looks so much like Ludwig", she explained.

"Right? It's really freaky how much they look alike! Papa looked a lot like him as well, so that's where Ludwig got it from I guess."

"You said _looked_... is he...?", Madeline tried to ask without being too direct. Gilbert already seemed to understand and nodded.

"Ja, he is. It's okay to talk about it, it's been a few years. Mama und Papa died in a car accident when I was 15 and Luddy was 13. It was really hard back then and I went through a bad time afterwards but I've come to terms with it...", he explained quietly.

"I'm so sorry... I know how you feel like though... My mom died two years ago, that's when I came from Canada to the US to live with Dad and Alfred." Maddie looked down to the floor, a stand of blond hair hiding her face from Gilbert.

"Scheiße, I'm sorry, Maddie", he replied quickly which caused her to meet his gaze.

"It's been really hard but she was really sick, so I'm glad she doesn't have to suffer anymore. And Al and Dad really tried to be there for me", she told him quietly which received a soft hum in return.

"I guess you also saw our dogs already?", Gilbert said, attempting to change the topic.

"Oh, yeah I did. They are all yours?"

"Ja!", he exclaimed proudly and snatched the picture off the nightstand. "This is Berlitz, he's my Opa's dog. And then there is Blackie and he is mein awesome Schäferhund! He doesn't really listen and barks all the time, but that's what makes him even more awesome! He just has a mind of his own. And this one, the labrador is called Aster. Don't ask me why, Luddy and Roddy named her, that's probably why her name is kind of unawesome. Do you have any pets Maddie?" he smiled softly and backed up against the wall, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"I just have a cat, he is called Kumajiro", she moved back on the bed so she sat next to Gilbert.

"Kumajiro? He must be just as awesome as his name is!"

"Uh- well... he is really.. special I guess...", she stuttered with forced smile on her face.

"Special?"

"He doesn't really like people and will forget who I am all the time and just ignores me." _If only I could be mad at that fat little fur ball for more than a few minutes..._

"How unawesome! I don't know why anyone would ignore you. I mean... you are really cute and awesome and I-"

"Oooh Francis, right there!", Maddie and Gilbert turned around to the wall the knocking sounds and moans came from.

"So that's what Francis meant by having a date?", Maddie asked carefully.

Gilbert ground his teeth in annoyance. "I'm going to fucking kill this Arschloch one day..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really encourages me! And since Hanatamago2204 asked, I'm German, that's why all the parts written in German are (at least hopefully :D) correct! I probably can't say that about the English parts, but anyway, here we go with chapter 7 :)**

Eventually, the two decided to move to the living room, more or less voluntarily. Maddie followed the albino downstairs where they were greeted by some of his roommates.

"Gil! Lars and I are going out tonight, want to come with us?", Carlos asked, taking a drag from whatever he was smoking. _Lars? Shit,_ Maddie thought, _maybe I should have mentioned that my ex lives here..._

"Not today, I have an awesome guest over after all, but have fun guys!", Gil high fived him right as the Dutch blond walked in.

"Goedenavond, Madeline", he gave her a nod in recognition which Madeline answered with a forced smile.

"Anyway, we will get going now! Bye!", the tan boy said and left with the taller male in tow.

"So you already know Lars?", Gilbert asked curiously as he flopped down on the couch. Meanwhile, the Canadian simply blushed and decided to study her shoes.

"W-well we... used to go out in high school, he was really pissed when I broke up with him...It wasn't even that serious to me" _Great, that sounded like you just went out with a random guy you didn't care about!_ "I-I mean, I guess I liked him but not... you know, as much as he liked me, apparently..." Gilbert seemed to study her curiously. _Stop blushing! Just sit down and act normal!_

"Oh so you're the ex he told us about?" _Great, so he talked about me?_ "By the way, did you get that maple leaf tattooed already or did you drop that idea?" Madeline felt like she might die of embarrassment while Gilbert laughed. "Kesesese, you look so cute when you blush Maddie! Nothing to be ashamed of though, we all have that ex that tells unawesome things about us, right? Not that there is much unawesome to tell about me, but you know..."

"I am not going to comment on the maple leaf!"

"Kesese!", he laughed happily. "The maple leaf is not even that bad!"

The Canadian smiled. "Lars has no room to talk, he has this lucky penny that he even takes into the shower with him! I'm sure he would marry his bank account if he could. Or his weed."

"He has always had an awkwardly close relationship to money, that's why we all agreed to never let him manage our savings. But honestly, I can totally top that awkward ex story!"

"Oh really?" Maddie looked at him curiously.

"My first girlfriend unawesomely realized she was gay two weeks into the relationship. Which is still not the worst thing! My ex is now dating my cousin Roddy! How can anyone choose this Versager (loser) over the awesome me?" _Cheer up Maddie, at least he doesn't seem too mad about it._

"Oh I'm sorry", she forced herself to say. "Must be really hard for you to lose your girlfriend to your cousin..."

Gilbert just waved it of casually. "I'm totally over it! She is still one of my best friends after all, always was, always will be. Plus, she just has an awful taste to go out with Roddy! I need someone way more awesome by my side!"

"I'm sure you will find someone _awesome_ enough to be with you", the blond twisted a strand of her between her fingers and smiled softly. _I certainly wouldn't go out with your cousin!_

A cheeky grin appeared on his face while his arm slowly found its way onto the back rest of the sofa, nearly resting on her shoulders. "I'm sure I will!", he replied, "actually, I think that I might have-"

"Fucking Bastard!", they heard as the front door was slammed open.

"Lo siento, Lovi! I thought that you would want me to sing a romantic song for you!"

"And you thought _Tonight I'm fuckin' you_ was an appropriate choice?! Dio, that was to fucking weird!"

"But you looked so cute, like a little tomato!"

"Don't fucking call me that anymore, bastard! Maddie?! That potato bastard better didn't molest you while tomato bastard was being creepy and embarrassing!" The fiery Italian entered the living room, followed by a disappointed Antonio.

Needless to say that Maddie couldn't get any closer to Gilbert after Lovina and Antonio had decided to join them.

Meanwhile, a frustrated Finn sat in her bed, occasionally sighing and eating licorice.

"What is going on, Tina?", Sakura finally asked, looking up from her manga. "Is this about Berwald?"

"I should really apologize, shouldn't I?", she muttered, covering her face with her pillow.

"A honest apology would probably be appropriate for this situation. You probably made him uncomfortable after all."

"You don't think they sell " _Hey, sorry I threw up all over you when we just met, but you're actually really good looking_ "-cards anywhere, right? I even tried to undress in front of him and wanted him to sleep over, he probably thinks I'm a complete fool now!"

"I am sure you will be fine. He will probably appreciate it. Think about it, it won't get any worse."

"Actually, you are right. He probably hates me anyway. You know, I will just go straight to his dorm and talk to him and then I will order pizza and watch TV for the night. I deserve that after all", she exclaimed as she stood up and searched her shoes. They tried to keep their room decently cleaned and Tina was pretty happy about its current condition ever since she saw what Feliciana had done to her room when she searched for one of her textbooks yesterday morning. Nevertheless, she couldn't find her second shoe anywhere.

"Did you see my other shoe?", she asked confused.

"I did not see them", Sakura answered softly, after scanning the floor with her eyes.

"Okay, doesn't matter, I will just go upstairs quickly, I'll be right back!", she quickly left the room and scurried up the stairs to Berwald's dorm room. When she reached the hallway the Finn saw to blond boys walking in front of her, talking loudly to each other.

"Dude, you think Artie would go get some burgers with me?", one boy asked loudly.

"Didn't you like just eat?", the other answered.

"But I'm getting hungry again, plus I really want some fries!" The two disappeared inside a room while Tina timidly knocked on the door. _Just calm down, you throw up on him, it's not getting any worse._

"Ja?", a male voice answered as the door was opened, revealing Berwald's German room mate, dressed in his workout cloth.

"Hei, is Berwald there? I need to talk to him?", she asked softly.

"Oh, nein, but he should come back soon. Do you want to wait for him inside? I was about to leave right now", he explained.

"I-if you don't mind", she replied, not wanting to be intrusive.

"Nein, not a problem." He moved away from the door to let her in, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. "Just take a set, he will probably arrive soon. Bye."

"Bye!" The blond awkwardly sat down and pulled out her phone, trying to distract herself. Lost in the game the door suddenly opening startled her. "B-Berwald?", she stuttered.

"Nyet, but he will be here soon", she Russian boy said with a wide smile.

"O-okay, but I can w-wait outside if you want me to. I don't w-want to bother you or something..." Ivan moved closer and gave her another grin.

"You don't bother me. Actually, I want to ask you a question", he told her, just as creepily as ever. _Holy shit, he is scary!_

"G-go ahead!", she squeaked.

"Will you go on a date with me on Saturday?", the tall boy asked point-blank.

"W-what?! I-I uhm... Yes, I will! B-but I have to leave now!", she nearly knocked down the chair in the process of heading over to the door in record speed, trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation. _God, why did I agree to that?! He is just too scary and I can't say no either!_

"Perfect! I will pick you up at 7. Didn't you want to talk to Berwald though?", he was clearly confused.

"O-oh yeah, but it's not that important. Uhm... bye then!", she rushed out of the door and down the stairs as quickly as she could, not realizing that someone turned around the corner at the same time she did. The next thing she heard were books falling, while she found herself being prevented from falling by two strong arms.

"Oh, h-hei Berwald!", she managed to greet him, kneeling down to pick up the books she had knocked out of his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. Are you okay?", he took his books from her, his blue eyes not leaving hers.

"Sure! I just... never mind, I really have to go now, bye!", she quickly distanced herself and left a confused Berwald behind.

The blond Swede entered his room to find his Russian room mate sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him.

"Hej", he mumbled, putting his books down and hanging up his jacket.

"Berwald, it's so nice to see you!", the other smiled brightly.

"Hm?"

"I have great news! I'm going on a date tomorrow morning!", he exclaimed happily.

"Chun-Yan?" The Swede expected it to be her since Ivan had constantly pointed out how cute she was for the past 6 days. Although the Chinese girl didn't seem all that happy about the newly-won affection and attention that got her. He was mildly surprised when the Russian shook his head.

"Tina Väinämöinen. Not my first choice but it has to be done comrade." Berwald's face immediately darkened even more than usual when he heard the name. _How dare he ask out my future wife?_

"Hurt her, I'll hurt you. Understood?", he growled dangerously. The atmosphere seemed to change immediately, Ivan's smile turning even more creepy than usual. He took a step toward Berwald, his gaze meeting the other's glare.

"No worries comrade, but I'm afraid this isn't of your concern as I appear to be the one going out with her." Berwald tried to roughly grab his shoulder but Ivan's hand immediately caught his wrist, still with a wide smile on his face.

"Abend", they withdrew as they were interrupted by Ludwig coming back from his training. The German just looked at them, unsure how he should react. Not that anyone could ignore the obvious tension. "Is... everything okay?"

"Ja", Berwald answered and turned around, his attention back on his books.

"Da, you must not worry Ludwig. Berwald and I just had a nice conversation", the Russian explained.

"Well... if you say so..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Is it sad that the only time I find time to write is when I'm sick at home with tonsillitis? Also, I just turned 22 on monday and should actually prepare food for my party this weekend but instead I'm getting started on the next chapter now. But I planned out the ending of this story now and I'm quite happy with it, although, judging from the fact that I want all the characters to get into a relationship before finishing this, it will probably take a while :'D**

„Shit!" The blond hastily pulled out her phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Tina?", the soft voice on the other side of the line answered. "Are you okay?"

"No! I messed up, majorly!", the Finn moaned unhappily, walking up and down the hallway in annoyance.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know, why did that happen to me?!"

"Okay, listen, I will come home soon and we can talk, okay?", the Canadian suggested.

"Okay... But I tell you, this is really really bad..."

"We will sort this out, alright? I'll be home soon."

…...

Maddie quickly walked into the room. "Tina? Are you okay? What is going on?" The other blond groaned into her pillow and rolled to her side to face her friend.

"It's terrible! I swear, I am such an idiot!", she lamented, tearing her hair in frustration.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. We can figure something out for sure."

"No!" Maddie sighed and sat down next to her on the bed, reaching out and patting her back reassuringly.

"Can you just tell me what happened so I at least know what to freak out about?"

"...", she mumbled something incomprehensible into her hands, all while shaking her head and facing away from Maddie.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I had a date tomorrow!", she repeated loudly and sunk back down immediately. Maddie just looked at for a few seconds before she replied, not knowing what to answer.

"Eh? You… have a date?"

"Mhmm...", she heard a muffled response.

"So you made me leave my date with Gilbert and rush here so you could tell me about your date?!", the Canadian said through gritted teeth.

"It's not what you think, I am going on a date with Ivan!" _I must have heard her wrong,_ Madeline thought as he studied her friends reaction.

"Why would you agree to that?! I felt like you had a thing for Berwald", she said thoughtfully.

"I don't know! He was really creepy and I was nervous so I just said yes!"

"Just tell him that you can't go then", she suggested but was immediately met with a scared gaze.

"I can't! He is just sooo scary!", the other girl whined which caused Maddie to sigh.

"Alright, just go on this date with him then and tell him that you don't think that you two should be in a serious relationship. But you will have to say something sooner or later anyway, you know?"

"I swear, I will do my best and try!", the Finn promised. "But what if he thinks that it's something serious between us?"

"I don't know, Chun-Yan told me that he wouldn't leave her alone last week… Maybe he is just looking for some girlfriend and doesn't really care?"

"I just hope he didn't tell anybody about this, you know...", her head hung low as she curled into her blanket. Maddie let herself sink back, looking at her friend contrite friend.

"By anybody you probably mean Berwald?"

"Of course… I wanted to talk to him today, about that night when he brought me home… And I was really freaked out and now I'm going out with his roommate instead..."

"You know, it could be worse. Just imagine being invited by a hot guy and having a deep conversation until you're being interrupted by your cousin having way too loud sex in the other room..." Maddie's annoyed tone caused Tina to giggle involuntarily. "Hey, I'm suffering here, don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry Maddie, I guess you two have to pay him back then!" The taller girl hit the other's arm playfully.

"Tais-toi! (Shut up!)"

….

"S-sooo… where are we going?", the blond asked as the walked alongside a broadly-smiling Ivan. She had decided not to dress up too much since she had no intention in impressing the Russian in any way. Maybe she would just try and be as boring and plain as possible. Surely, he would loose any interest in her.

"Oh, you know that restaurant where your friend Chun-Yan waits tables at, da?", he replied with a happy smile. Tina thought about it for a second. Her friend had mentioned it a few times. Apparently, a few people from college worked there, from what she had told her. Lovina's boyfriend worked on the bar and Francis also waited tables… and then… there was… Berwald! Now she really started to freak out. Chun-Yan had said that Berwald was her co-worker! Bad enough if everybody else from school will see them together, but Berwald of all people?!

"I-Is that the only option?"

"Da, I already made a reservation", he explained sweetly.

"Oh well… thanks I guess…", she swallowed uncomfortably, her fingers playing with the fabric of her knit scarf. When they arrived at their destination Ivan held the door open for her, leading her inside.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?!", Chun-Yan came to the door with an annoyed expression.

"Hello, little sunflower. I'm going on a date with Tina", although the Finn had tried to hide behind him he stepped to the side so she would have to face her friend.

"H-hey Chun-Yan...", she brought out, her cheeks painfully red.

"Tina? I… will bring you to your table then", she said, obviously confused.

When they were sitting on the table, Tina turned to Ivan.

"Could you please hang up my coat?", she asked softly, hoping the Russian would leave for a few seconds.

"Da!", he said and grabbed the blue piece of clothing.

"What is going on Tina?", Chun-Yan whispered while she put the drinks on the table.

"I swear, this is so awkward, I really don't want to be here!" Right as the Chinese girl wanted to answer they saw the Russian approaching them, both shutting up immediately.

"Well, I will just go get the menus now", Chun-Yan said and turned around to hide her still startled expression.

"This is going to be a fun evening, da?", her date smiled and starred at her, making her even more uncomfortable. _Okay, Tina, just calm down! You'll be fine!_

"K-kyllä! Uhm… Antonio?", she called for the Spaniard that was currently cleaning glasses behind the bar. "Can we please get two vodka?"

"Sí!", he responded with a smile as he opened the clear glass bottle to pour two shots. _Absolutely no reason to hold back, right? The sooner this evening ends, the better._ Chun-Yan brought the glasses, along with the menus but Tina decided not to wait and downed the content immediately, the taste of the alcohol burning in her throat.

"Chun-Yan? I already know what I want!"

"Already?"

"Yes! I want uhm… a tuna pizza, extra onions please. And do you have garlic bread?" Her friend nodded. "Okay, I will take that as well! Oh.. and I want beer please!" Chun-Yan stopped scribbling down the order and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not even legally allowed to drink, right?"

"Oh please, I just want one beer!" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if someone asks, I didn't give it to you! Anything for you Ivan?" After she had taken his order, the Chinese girl left, leaving the two of them alone at the table.

"So, what are you majoring in, Tina?", Ivan asked, seemingly oblivious to her weird behaviour.

"Me? I am majoring in pedagogy, I really like working with children! And you?"

"I'm majoring in physics, so I can become a cosmonaut!", he relied cheerfully.

"Oh, so like Maddie's brother Alfred?", she asked innocently. _Big mistake, Tina…_ Ivan's face darkened at the mention of Alfred's name.

"Nyet. I don't plan on being a self-involved idiot", he answered way to calmly for her liking. _Guess they don't like each other too much then._ Fortunately, the arrival of their food improved the atmosphere slightly. Tina decided to just wolf down her food quickly, not caring what anybody thought of her.

"Chun-Yan, your shift is over!", Antonio called as she cleared away the dishes on the table next to them.

"Uhm… so, your new waiter should arrive soon, I will go home now", she explained as she stacked up the plates.

"W-who will our new waiter be?", Tina asked nervously.

"Berwald, as far as I know." The Finn coughed as she chocked on a piece of piece she had foolishly decided to swallow that exact moment. _Does the world seriously hate me that much?!_

"Tina, are you okay?", Ivan inquired with concern.

"Hahaha" _great fake laugh, he will totally believe you now!_ "s-sure I am!"

"We can go home now, if you want to", he suggested.

"Really?!"

"Da, I don't mind."

"O-okay..." He smiled at Chun-Yan and put a note on the table.

"Wait, I will just go and get the change", she said but Ivan shook his head.

"Don't worry little sunflower, the rest is tip." Tina saw her friend blush furiously at the nickname. After they had put on their jackets and left the restaurant, Ivan took her hand to stop her from walking. He gave a small grin and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I hope you had a good time tonight."

"Y-yes thank you. Y-you didn't have to pay for my food though." _Stop stuttering, you sound like an idiot!_

"You mustn't worry about it." He glanced towards the door. "You know how a good date should end, da?"

"W-what?!" She felt one of Ivan's arms go around her back, pulling her into a tight embrace, as he leaned down dangerously close. While he had closed his eyes, Tina's were wide open in realization of what was about to happen. She simply stood there, completely in shock, as Ivan's lips met hers in what should have been her romantic first kiss with a person she actually liked. It took a few second till she came to her senses and weakly tried to push the Russian away from her.

Ivan let go almost immediately while Tina gasped for air, her eyes involuntarily filled with a few tears she refused to shed.

"I'm sorry Tina, I hope the food was enough of a payback."

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Listen Tina, you are a nice girl but my heart belongs to my sunflower and I knew I would make her jealous if I went on a date with someone right in front of her. I felt like it still needed a kiss to make it believable though", he added, his usual smile returning.

"S-so you… just went out with me to make her jealous?" In this moment, Tina felt a strange sadness wash over her. She had never felt that used in her life. She didn't even like Ivan but it still left her disappointed, now that he admitted why he truly went on a date with her.

"Da, I'm sorry."

"O-okay… I will go home then… Bye Ivan...", she turned around to hide her watery eyes and wandered around on the crowded parking lot. When she felt that she had brought enough distance between them she let out a small sob, burying her face in her hands. _My first kiss and I had it with a guy I didn't like who just wanted to make my friend jealous! I'm sure that Chun-Yan is mad at me now. And Berwald probably hates me too! This is terribly!_

She quickly pulled out her phone from her handbag but realized that her battery was dead so she couldn't even call Maddie and Sakura to pick her up.

"Paska!", she cursed loudly in Finnish and let the tears fall freely.

"Tina?", she heard a voice call her, just loud enough for her to hear. Leaning on a random car, she didn't dare turning around as she cried into the sleeve of her coat. "Are you okay?", the voice was a lot closer now and the blond heard footsteps approaching her. She slowly turned her head and saw that a tall blond stood next to her.

"B-Berwald?"

"Did he hurt you?", he asked carefully.

She looked at him and tried to answer but all she could do was shake her head and cry a little harder.

"I'm going to kill him", Berwald growled, his blue eyes glowing with anger.

"N-no! It's alright! H-he… I didn't really want to go on this date and then I just said yes because I was to nervous to say no because he is just that scary and he took my first kiss and said he only went out with me because he wanted to make Chun-Yan jealous!", she sobbed. Berwald awkwardly patted her back. _I wish he would just hug me but I don't know how to ask him._

"I-I just feel so used and stupid now! Why would he even want to go out with me in the first place?"

"Don't say that."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful. He should feel lucky to go on a date with you", he told her seriously, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Really?" _This night would have been so much better if I had just asked you to go out with me..._

"Ja. I would feel honored to go on a date with you." Her violet eyes shot open. Her heart was hammering inside her chest for an entirely different reason now.

"A-Are you asking me out?", she stuttered. _Maybe you just interpreted things into it. He probably didn't mean it like that._

"Ja."

"I-I would love to!", she quickly pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I must look like a mess right now."

"You look beautiful."

"T-Thank you. I wish you would have asked me sooner, so this evening would have never happened and we would have gone on a date and I wouldn't have wasted my first kiss on Ivan!" Berwald just starred at her while she rambled.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"W-what-I uhm… well… if you want to..." Tina gave him a smile and brought her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes while Berwald still had to lean down to reach her lips. She blushed as his breath hit her. He smelled like coffee, she noted with a smile as they finally closed the remaining distance. The kiss was soft, almost shy as they moved their lips together. After a few minutes he let her go so they could both catch their breath. Tina felt the warmness in her cheeks, they must have been bright red, she mused, but she couldn't care less.

"Thank you Berwald, this really made my night so much better", she whispered, still in an embrace with the Swede.

"I am glad. Although, if I had known about this earlier , I would have had a tuna sandwich and beer too", he returned, slightly amused as Tina threw her hands in front of her mouth.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I just thought Ivan wouldn't want to kiss my after that! Great, now I embarrassed myself again, right?!"

 **Another A/N: In case it comes up in the story, what would Maddie major in? I'm thinking about psychology but if anyone has a better idea, please let me know! Same with Lovina and Chun-Yan ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dude, I totally don't get why we had to leave so Feliks could have his friend over. I mean- yeah, I am so much more interesting than you guys, but it's not like I would have stolen his friend ya know?", the American slurped soundly on his milkshake while the blond Brit next to him shook his head.

"Maybe he doesn't want his friend to see what an utter dumbass his room mate is...", the other boy muttered.

"Aw, Artie, don't be so hard on yourself! You could just act more like, well, me!", Alfred tried to cheer him up, giving him an encouraging back-slapping, only to be rewarded by a groan.

"No, you wanker! I'm talking about y- you know? Never mind. Did you consider the fact that he might want to spend some private time with his… ahem… friend?"

"Hahaha, don't know what you talking about, dude! I'm the most private person ever, I can keep a secret like no other!"

"Excuse me, weren't you the one who told everyone that your sister still sleeps with a teddy bear every night? That's not what I call keeping a secret private!"

"But dude, that's fucking hilarious! I mean, who does that?! Anyway, I really feel like Feliks doesn't want us to meet his friend! I'm cool, I'm the best secret keeper ever, I'm fun… Don't wanna upset you or anything but I guess you are the issue."

"No! Feliks is inviting his special friend, that's the reason!" Alfred cocked his head at the comment, looking confused.

"Special friend? Oh god, don't tell me he is imagining things like you are!"

"That's not what I meant either! The friend", Arthur showed quotation marks with his fingers "is really close to him. We should not interrupt them."

"Artie you sound really annoyed. Are you jealous or something?"

"Has it dawned you that maybe I'm annoyed because you are so blind?! Feliks is meeting with his boyfriend! He didn't even try to hide it!"

"Wait, so Feliks is gay? So you have a crush on Feliks?"

"Yes! Wait, no, no I don't! I do not have any feelings for Feliks! But he is homosexual."

"Since when?!"

"Really now? I thought the half naked David Beckham poster next to his bed may have been enough indication for you..."

Alfred just turned around to look at the poster.

"Ya know, when he told me that he would bang Jake Gyllenhaal when we were watching Brokeback Mountain the other night might have been a clue..."

Arthur sighed again and shook his head. „Yes, it might have been… Anyway, we should get going now, before Feliks comes back."

Suddenly Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Alfred looking at him intensely.

"Artie? I have a question."

"Uh… right, go ahead then", he answered quietly.

"But you promise that you won't be mad at me again?"

"I won't be mad, I promise." Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to figure out what it could be.

"Great… so… I really don't wanna annoy you or anything but we're going to McDonalds tonight, right? I only got like 3 slices of pizza for lunch!"

"You wanker! That was the question you wanted to ask me?!", the Brit yanked his shoulder back to free himself off Alfred's hand.

"See!", the taller male whined. "I knew you would be mad again, that's why I made you promise!" Arthur just stomped out angrily, ignoring the American.

"Oh, hello Berwald", Arthur greeted the Swede who was opening the door to his own door room. In return he got the usual glare and a nod. "Alfred! Are you coming?!", he called his room mate before he heard a loud bang from the room Ludwig, Ivan and Berwald shared.

"Dude, that sounded really weird now...", Alfred told him, starring at the wooden door. They slowly opened the door to reveal a furious Berwald, holding Ivan's collar. A small trail of blood left Ivan's nose.

"You hurt her", the Swede growled and raised his fist but Ivan caught it before it could make contact with his face again.

"You wouldn't want to hit me if you knew what was good for you", the Russian smiled at him before he pushed him back against the wall, causing him to stumble, and dealing him a blow. Berwald narrowed his eyes and fought back.

"Dudes? What the heck is goin' on?", Alfred shouted but was ignored.

"How about you go in and play the hero now!", Arthur hissed.

"And get beaten up by them? God no! But look, Ludwig is coming!", Alfred waved at the tall figure that was approaching.

"Hallo Alfred, Arthur. What is going on?" He asked before seeing his fighting room mates currenty trying to strangle one another.

"Berwald, Ivan! Would you idiots stop right now! I swear I am going to kill both of you!", the German shouted at them and stepped over so he could separate them.

"Priwjét, Ludwig", Ivan smiled, although he was still bleeding and slightly breathless.

"What is the meaning of this?!", angry blue eyes moved from one to the other.

"You would have to be asking Berwald for that. He came in and attacked me for no reason", the Russian answered sweetly enough to sound incredibly dangerous.

"Berwald? Explain. Now."

"Ivan treated Tina badly. So I punished him for it."

"No worries, comrade Ludwig. I explained to her that it would not happen again."

"You made her cry. You deserve worse than I could do to you", Berwald growled before turning and leaving a startled group of college students behind.

"Dudes", Alfred said after a moment of silence "Berwald defended the damsel in distress which kinda makes him a hero, right?"

"That's all you have to say to that?!"

"But Artie!"

…..

"And then he kissed you? How romantic!", Feliciana squealed after Tina had finished telling them about her eventful evening.

"Sure, because being kissed by a scary blond meatball bastard sounds really fucking great...", her sister muttered before downing the remaining sparkling wine in her cup.

"So it's official now?", Maddie asked, giving her friend a smile.

"I-I don't know! Hopefully, I mean maybe… we didn't talk about it though… He just dropped me off here and went to his dorm afterwards."

"Why wouldn't you guys be a couple now? He saved you straight out of Ivan's arms!"

"Crazy vodka bastard…", Lovina snarled. "If I were you I would totally- wait a second, Sakura you went to the toilette five fucking times in the last 15 minutes!"

"I-It's nothing, I swear!", the Japanese girl blushed and sat back down next to Chun-Yan, who gave her a questioning glance.

"Are you sure you feel alright?", she asked.

"H-hai, please don't worry about me."

"Something is fucking wrong, you'd have to be an idiot to not see that!", the older Italian gave her a threatening glare which caused her to eyes to tear up.

"Lovi, be nice!", the Chinese replied when she saw Sakura's defeated look.

"I just want to help her since she won't talk when we ask her!", she responded harshly.

"I'm just really nervous...", Sakura whispered and curled herself up in her blanket.

"But Sakura, you know you can trust us if something is going on!"

"Tina is right, we will help you!" Maddie sat down next to her to calm her down.

"Lovi, Sakura is really freaking me out!", Feliciana whispered to her sister, looking as if she could start crying any minute as well.

"I don't think you could help me. I made a mistake after all. It was really improper of me and I wish I could stop feeling guilty about it."

"I'm sure if you told us we could find a way to help!", Tina replied, trying to cheer her up. All the girls had moved closer together, Maddie's arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" All of them shook their heads. Sakura sighed, pushing her bangs back with a shaky hand. "I… I think I might be pregnant..."


	10. Chapter 10

„You think you're what?!", Lovina's amber eyes widened. „Great, I already told you the feta bastard couldn't be trusted!"

"Did you… you know… do a test already?", Madeline asked.

"No… I didn't want people to think things if I did buy one…"

"But if you are, you will have to do something!", the Finn told her. "But you know, whatever it is, we will do our best to help you!"

"Thank you, Tina. I really appreciate it… But I know my parents would be disappointed if I had a baby that early."

"Ve~ there are girls that have babies and still study! You are so smart, I'm sure you could do it!"

"You know what? It doesn't even matter if you're not, right? How about you just do this test now and we will see", Tina suggested.

"N-no! I don't want to go and buy it! Maybe my period is just late, maybe it does not mean anything..." Her eyes examined the blanket, occasionally picking fluff off of it.

"Bullshit! You know what, I will just go and buy it then and you will do it when I come back so we fucking know what is going on, okay?", Lovina finished her glass and went to the door. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I am, just wait a second", the Chinese girl stood up and put her shoes on, following her friend out. "You don't mind picking that thing up at all?", she asked as they walked down the street.

"No, why should I? All those bastards can think whatever they want, it's none of their business anyway", she explained. After entering the store, they helplessly wandered through the aisles.

"Lovina, I found it!"

"Great, let's just go and get that over with before Sakura dies of nervousness." She throw the test onto the conveyor belt, along with a pack of chips. The cashier, a tan guy with tied-back dreadlocks, smirked at them as he scanned their items. Lovina huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good luck then", he snickered as he handed them their change.

"Yeah, whatever, bastard...", the Italian grumbled and grabbed the things, stomping out of the supermarket as Chun-Yan followed her. "Fucking jerk...", she mumbled.

"Seriously, so immature."

…..

An impatient knock on the door. "Did you pee on that fucking thing?!"

"Lovina, don't pressure her!", Chun-Yan snapped.

"Do you need more water?", Tina called through the closed door.

"N-no, I did it...", Sakura, still noticeably paler than normally, came out of the bathroom with the test in her hand.

"Just put it down, it makes no sense to stare at it for the next 5 minutes, eh?", Maddie told her, gently taking the plastic out of her hands and putting it on the desk. Sakura flopped down on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. The five minutes barely seemed to pass, the waiting filled with uncomfortable silence.

"Maddie?", she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you… look at it?" The blond Canadian leaned over, examining the reaction zone.

"It's only one line, which means it's negative!" All girls relaxed slightly, especially Sakura, who even gave a small smile.

"Ve~ now you don't have to worry anymore Sakura!", the cheerful Italian said, hugging her Japanese friend.

"One thing though… who could have gotten you pregnant anyway?", the Chinese asked.

"Well… You know when we went to the party together and I came home the next morning?" Sakura murmured with bright red cheeks.

"No way! You really did _it_ that night?", Tina's eyes were wide open.

"I-I swear I wasn't planning to but… I guess it just… happened and I didn't really think about it back then. I was really shocked when I realized what I did the next morning. Herakles said that it's not a bad thing to do and that I shouldn't worry about it..."

"It's not a bad thing at all! It's sooo much fun!", Feliciana commented with a grin, happily munching on the chips Lovina had bought.

"Cosa?! Idiota, don't tell me you actually had sex with that blond bastard!", Lovina yelled angrily.

"But sorella, Luddy is really nice and he was really gentle too! Please, stop being angry!"

"I'm going to fucking kill him..."

"W-what are you doing with the scissors, Lovina?", Tina asked nervously.

….

Meanwhile, Gilbert and his friends lazily lounged on the couch, watching a soccer match on TV. The German was sipping on a beer while Antonio who had finished work and Francis had decided to share a bottle of wine.

Gilbert examined the bottle out of sheer boredom when the front door opened.

"Carlos, is that you mon ami?"

"If you forgot the pizza you can just fuck off...", the albino muttered. The tan boy came into the living room and tossed two pizzas on the coffee table. "Awesome, thanks bro! So, work as unawesome as always?" The Cuban began to smirk.

"Not at all. Actually really interesting I guess. Did you screw the cute blond already, Gil?", he asked with a grin which caused Gil to choke on his beer.

"Nein, verdammt! I didn't! I-I mean, I totally could have if I wanted to but I am actually a nice guy… sometimes...", he stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well… Congratulations Toni, you're going to be a father then!" Now the Spaniard just cocked his head with a questioning look on his face.

"Wait what?! Toni, you knocked that bitchy Italian up? The one whose sister finally popped my brother's cherry?"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Well, she bought a test today. I just thought that feisty little thing would never let you get some, so I kinda expected it to be Gil's. He is the one who always screws things up!" Carlos started laughing and it didn't take long for Francis to join in.

"Hey!"

"What if she bought the test for someone else though?", the Frenchmen throw in, taking a sip from his wine.

"Like?"

"Well, maybe her sister?", Antonio suggested.

"You really think my brother, who probably studied everything about sexual intercourse before doing it, could have gotten Feliciana pregnant?"

"Who know, l'amour is really mysterious sometimes", the blond purred dreamily.

"You know, that would actually be really awesome! I would be the most awesome uncle ever! I mean yeah, it would still be Ludwid's kid, but we could do so much cool stuff together and go to the zoo and see awesome animals and-"

"Yeah, I think we all got it. But it was still Lovina who bought the test, so it might be Toni's."

"Mon cher, you should be with your amour in a time like this, non?"

"Si, si, I better go and help mi tomate!", he jumped up and hurried out of the room, followed by an albino.

"Wait a second, I'm coming with you!"

….

Knock knock.

"Who could that be?", Madeline asked.

"Better not that potato bastard...", Lovina grumbled. Sakura went to open the door.

"Kon'nichiwa, Gilbert, Antonio", she greeted them.

„Hola, Lovi!", the cheerful brunette immediately went to hug the Italian who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms in front of her chest.

„Fucking great, tomato bastard and potato bastard number two...the universe probably punished me for something", she mumbled into the embrace. "What are you idiots even doing here?!"

"I don't know how to say this but-", Antonio started but Gilbert interrupted him.

"Toni knows that he knocked you up, but don't worry, he is really excited. I'm going to be the awesome godfather by the way!" All the girls just starred at the German, obviously shocked. Lovina's face turned dangerously red with anger.

"Why the hell do you think I could be pregnant?! We didn't even have sex, tomato bastard! How should I be?!", she yelled.

"But we did stuff, so that still counts, right?", he asked with a smile.

"Nothing that could have made me pregnant! And, just to put that straight: never will anything that comes out of me ever be your godchild, bastard!", she told Gilbert.

"But if you aren't pregnant…" he started grinning like a maniac "Am I going to be an uncle?", he asked hopefully.

"Why would you?!"

"Well, if you're not pregnant, your sister is, right?" Lovina's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"See, Luddy's brother is so funny! But I'm sure that I'm not pregnant either...", she added with a smile.

"But, if you are both not..." he turned to Lovina "why did you buy the test?"

"Let's just say that nobody is pregnant, okay?", the Chinese girl stated. "And we do not want to change that any time soon."

"Better not let that bastard go on another date with Maddie then...", the older twin muttered.

"L-Lovina! It's not-we didn't….", Maddie was beet-red and weakly tried to defend herself.

"That idiot is as bright as a sodden match, do you really think he would know how to use contraception?"

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!"

"Yeah, I don't know why you are though..."

…..

 **I swear I was trying to upload sooner! But I had to apply for my internship (and the hospital I really wanted to go to accepted!) and learn for my medicine and my terminology exam and I honestly had no time to write :(  
Plus, I have have at least 2 other ideas for new PruCan fanfics (one semi-historical and the other highschool AU) and I have to force myself not to start any other story until I finished this one (even if it takes me 5 years)**


End file.
